


Mistletoe

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: BatCat [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Which half of your OTP starts Christmas morning by casually leaning in the kitchen doorway, reading a book, acting like they don’t know there’s mistletoe right above their head and which half walks past them while mumbling sleepily “Your book is upside down





	

Selina knew exactly what day it was. It was Christmas Day. This year was their fifth Christmas together and for it she’d woken up early as she had a sort of romantic thing planned.

Late last night, while Bruce had been out on patrol, she’d gone to the botanical gardens and asked Ivy for some mistletoe. She planned to hang it on the kitchen doorframe, stand under it while reading a book and pretending it wasn’t there. Because of the person Bruce was she knew he’d notice it the second he headed for the kitchen and would, hopefully, kiss her as he passed.

She glanced at the alarm clock. It was nearly half nine, she’d better get a move on. Selina carefully climbed out of the bed and quietly made her way out of their bedroom. She then made her way to the manor’s library to grab a book. On her way to herb garden, where she’d hidden the mistletoe when she’d gotten in last night, she knocked lightly one Alfred’s room. Once he opened the door he handed her the ribbon and blutack she’d need. Originally Selina had planned to use a nail and hammer, but decided that, that would be far too loud. After thanking him, she made her way to the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen she set her book on the floor, wrapped the ribbon around the mistletoe’s stalk, attacked blutack to the ribbon and then used her gymnastic skills to position it on the top of the doorframe. She then picked up her book and quickly made her way to the grandfather clock, that stood in the lounge, to check the time. It was five to ten. Bruce wouldn’t be up until half ten so she had some time to kill.

Selina went into the lounge and turned on the tv at a very low volume. So low in fact that she had to turn on the subtitles to know what was going on. It wasn’t long before she was lost in thought.

She began thinking about the last five years that they'd officially spent as a couple, as well as the many years their relationship had been one of those on again, off again relationships. Considering how long their relationship had been like that she was honestly surprised that he’d stuck around.

The night he’d confronted her about it, it had been on some rich person’s penthouse, on Christmas Eve. Looking back on it she’d been glad that Bruce had called her out on it. It had made her realise that she wasn’t completely happy with the way their relationship had been for most of that time and that she was indeed ready for something more serious and intimate. Then Christmas Day had come around and she’d woken up wrapped up in his arms, in Wayne Manor. Life had been like that ever since.

Selina’s thoughts were broken by the sound of the stairs creaking. She looked at the time. It had just gone past half ten! Grabbing the book off of the coffee table, she sprinted to the kitchen, leaned against the doorframe and opened up the book. A few moments later and Bruce appeared at the end of the hallway. As he entered the kitchen Selina got ready to receive a kiss that never happened.

“Your book is upside down.” Bruce mumbled, voice still thick with sleep.

Selina pursed her lips and closed the book so it made a loud bang sound. Startled, slightly he spun around and looked at her.

“I’ve only been up a short while and I’m guessing I’ve already done something wrong?”

“What they say is true. If you want to hide something from the world’s greatest detective you do place it right in front of his nose.” she replied.

Giving up with her plan, Selina went to enter the kitchen when Bruce suddenly pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Once the kiss had ended, and while Selina was still somewhat recovering from the sudden kiss, he whispered in her ear. “I know you went to see Ivy last night and I know you hide it in the herb garden. You can’t hide a thing from me, Ms Kyle.” he said her name in his signature growl, sending goosebumps up her arms. Bruce then pulled out of their embrace and went back into the kitchen to get his usual cup of coffee, leaving Selina where he was.

 _‘Huh. You really can’t hide anything from him.’_ she thought to herself as she went after him.   


End file.
